


Roy Rogers Never Had To Deal With This

by Ceares



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>loved this prompt! I know it's not quite what you asked for but I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Roy Rogers Never Had To Deal With This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> loved this prompt! I know it's not quite what you asked for but I hope you enjoy.

John answered the phone absently. “McClane.”

“McClane, you need to do something with your boy.”

John winced, imagining Matt’s face at the description. “He’s not my boy.”

“Really, because I distinctly remember you speaking up for him.”

“He saved my daughter’s life and he’s a good kid.”

“Your ‘good kid’ is driving me crazy. Well he’s driving his supervisors crazy and they’re driving me crazy. Do something with him before I make sure you get transferred up here permanently.”

John sighed and looked at the pile of work on his desk. “Yeah, I got it.”

 

John pulled into his regular parking spot--and how fucked up is it that he has a regular parking spot at the FBI?--and calls Matt.

“Farrell.”

He didn’t bother stifling a smirk when Matt answered, abrupt bark a direct imitation of John’s own. “Hackboy!”

“Oh God! Which hospital are you in?”

“I’m fine.”

Matt let out an audible breath over the line. “Yeah, but fine for you means you’ve only been shot once.”

John rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one that can’t stay out of trouble.” He ignored Matt’s choked scoff. “Bowman called.”

“Oh come on! It’s bad enough that I’m in indentured servitude to the Feebs--who I might add make up new civil rights just to violate--without them siccing the dogs on me too.”

“Hey, that servitude kept your butt out of jail, kid.”

“I know, I know and I’m glad, but it’s like working in the dark ages around here. Even you act like it’s the 21st century, sometimes.”

John laughed. “Yeah, well some young punk keeps dragging me there.” Matt grumbled some more, and John shook his head. “Did you have lunch? And I don’t mean that Red Bull and Twinkie crap you usually have -- real food. You missed breakfast and you know you get cranky when you don’t eat.”

“And whose fault is it that I missed breakfast?”

John got out and leaned against the car, arms and legs crossed, eyes on the door. “How is it my fault?”

“Your no electronics in the bedroom rule? That damn antique buzzer alarm you have, the snooze doesn’t work. Not all of us just wake up at six am like a lunatic.”

John snorted. “Not all of us stay up till three am. Come on, I’m springing you.”

“Where are you?”

“Downstairs.”

Matt was down in less than five minutes, jacket and messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He grinned at John. “Thank God! Let’s get out of here.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

He was practically bouncing in his seat, reminding John of Lucy and Jack when school had let out early. John shook his head.

“Lunch and a nap.”

Matt frowned, “I’m not six you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” John leaned over and pulled him in for a kiss.

Matt pulled away, grinning again. “Oh, a _nap_.” He slapped John on the thigh. “ Well, come on old man, you need your beauty sleep.”


End file.
